Vera's Problem
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: What if it was Patricia that was kidnapped instead of Jerome, what if Eddie never walked into the kitchen when Rufus was going to take Patricia. What will Sibuna do if they can't choose who to give the mask to. This is a High T rating with some chapters that are M, Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guy's I decided to calm my writers block by doing this story; It's set during Season 2.**

**Summary: What if it was Patricia that was kidnapped instead of Jerome, what if Eddie never walked into the kitchen when Rufus was going to take Patricia. What will Sibuna do if they can't choose who to give the mask to.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 1: Kidnaping_

Patricia Williamson smiled as she sent her message to Eddie (seeing as he went to his Dad's office for take out). Patricia turned a corner into the kitchen asshe was going to get something to drink when she heard the voice from her nightmares like he was standing right behind her.

"Hello Patricia." Rufus sneered as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"R-Rufus, your suppost to be dead!" Patricia shouts as Rufus pushes her against the wall and kicks her in the stomache.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way either way I'm taking you." Rufus said as he grabbed Patricia by the scruff of her neck (grabbed her shirt).

"Let me go! I said let go!" Rufus dragged Patricia out the back door and shoved her in the back seat of his car as he closed the door behind her.

Rufus climbed in the drivers seat locking the door as he started his car and began speeding out of the Anubis estate. After what felt like hours Rufus pulled up to the barn he had kept Trudy in. Rufus grabbed Patricia roughly and threw her into the chair seated at the back of the room.

"Now will I have to use this, to get you to tell me where the Mask of Anubis is." Rufus said as he brought out a knife and put it to Patricia's left cheek.

"I'm not telling you anything, I didn't tell you anything the first time you kidnapped me so why start now." Patricia smirked as Rufus growled and then Patricia found herself sprawled backwards on the floor (the chair had tipped back from the force ofthe punch).

"Next time, don't smart mouth me." And then he left the room.

"I have got to get out of hear the guy's need my help." Patricia got up off the ground and walked towards the door.

Patricia twisted the door and felt it didn't move she tried to get it open for like twelve minutes but it wouldn't budge.

**House Of Anubis Rollin down a hill=WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_Vera's P.O.V_

I saw my phone ring as the 'R.Z.' popped up on the screen with a new text message. I opened the text to see Patricia sprawled on the floor she was badly injured and her leg seemed like it was broken. The text read-

Vera,

If you don't get me the Mask of Anubis by tomorrow night then you will have a dead body on your hands.

-Rufus Zeno

I gulped as I heard my door creak open slightly. I looked over to see Joy standing their her eyes are Red and Puffy and tears are falling from her eyes.

"He's kidnapped her again hasn't he." Wait again? What does she mean by that.

"What do you mean Joy?" I ask inocently as she walks over to me and gives me a cold stare.

"Rufus has he kidnapped Patricia again, and did he hurt her. Please give me the truth Vera." Joy looked half heartbroken half inocent as I give her my phone.

Joy gasps and hugs me as she sobs (quite loudly) into my chest. I rub her back softly and I sorda feel like I know what It's like to lose a best friend.

**A/N: There's the chapter guys, tell me in a review if you want me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this is a chapter that will just focus on Patricia and will be in her P.O.V, if anyone has any ideas on the next chapter then either send it in a review or PM me.**

**Eddie: Neddie24Surviver owns nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks Eddie *hugs him***

**Eddie: *hugs back and pats my head***

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 2: Nightmares_

I woke up still laying on the ground my leg felt like someone had chopped it off. I groaned as I tried to stand up, but it felt like a knife had been stabbed into it and twisted around. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming as Rufus walked back in the room.

"You will not be going home for a while Patricia." Rufus said as he brought his knife back out.

***M Rated scene here skip to the warning at the end that looks like****this. This scene is Rated M for high rated torture.***

Rufus pushed me back to the ground and pushed the knife into my throat. Rufus made a little insicion causing me to cry out as tears started to come to my eyes.

"You can scream all you want but no one will hear you." Rufus whispered in my ear as he stabbed the knife into my bad leg and twisted it.

"RUFUS! STOP!" I scream as Rufus removes the knife and pushes it into my wrist and carves his initials into it. I scream again as Rufus gets an evil smirk on his face. "W-What are yo-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rufus had grabbed a tazar and had stuck it into my side burning me.

"Don't ask where I got the tazar from girl." Rufus said as he continued to burn me with it.

Rufus dragged me to a wall and chained my arms and feet to it so I was standing up but couldn't move. Rufus began using me like some sort of punching bag as he started taunting me. Rufus brought out a whip and began whipping my arms and legs causing me to cry out and cause my vision to have black spots.

"That should be enough for now." Rufus said as he snapped a photo. He dropped the whip and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

***End M Rated Torture scene***

I finally sucumbed to blackness with this last thought on my mind.

_Guy's please hurry, I can't last much longer_

Dream Sequence:

I looked around me to see an eternal darkness I heard screams as a dense fog surrounded me. I started running in the direction they were coming from. I turned my head to see Nina sitting on the ground holding her Gran's lifless body as I saw a gun shot wound in her gran's head.

"Gran...Gran! Please wake up!" Nina shouted as her form disappeard and appeared with Eddie and his dad.

"Dad, Dad w-wake up! Please...Patricia w-where are you." Eddie held Mr. Sweet (He was in the same state as Nina's Gran)

"NO! GET OFF!" Eddie had disappeared and showed Joy in an alleyway surrounded by a group of men as they were hurting her.

I swpied the fog away and saw Rufus holding a smoking gun in his hand.

"No one can save you now." And then he fired the gun at my head.

End Dream Sequence:

I woke up screaming as Rufus stood there holding a gun and it was smoking. I looked at my shoulder and saw it was bleeding as I cried out and held it. (He must have unchained me sometime when I was asleep)

"Maybe now youll stay quite. And I can get some sleep." Rufus left the room again and locked the door with a silent 'click'.

_Hurry up guy's...I need you_

**A/N: There you go guys hope you liked it. I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this chapter is in Joy's P.O.V and it takes place after Vera tells her that Rufus had kidnapped Patricia.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 3: Telling Sibuna_

I walked out of Vera's room the tears still falling from my eyes but I wasn't thinking about Patricia anymore I was thinking of all the people I've hurt with my stupid plan's. I walked up to the room Nina and Amber shared and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Nina say as I opeed the door and walked in to see she was the only one in the room.

Nina looked up at me and a scowl came over her face. I sighed as I closed the door behind me and sat on the floor. I don't know what happened next but the next thing I knew I was sobbing into Nina's chest.

"I-Ive been s-so mean, too you a-and Fa-Fabian I-I lost my Best Friend as well." I say as Nina sooths me while humming a song into my ear. Nina rubs circles on my back as I continued crying into her chest.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about personally?" Nina asked me as I calmed down until I was sniffling.

"V-Vera works w-with Rufus, a-and R-Rufus k-kidnapped Patricia." I said as I looked into Nina's eyes and saw them widening.

"Are you sure?"

I showed Nina the picture and the text Vera had forwarded me and started crying again. Nina hugged me as a few tears escaped her eyes but she quickly wiped them away trying to be strong for me. I wipe my eyes as I calm down again when the door opens and Amber, Alfie, and Fabian walk in the room.

"Oh what's she doing here." Amber sneered as I flinched and started trembling.

"Amber! Be considerate! Joy came and Apologized to me, oh and Rufus kidnapped Patricia, for your information." Nina was being protective over me...but why? I've been terrible too her and basically the rest of Sibuna as well.

After Nina explined what went down and showed everyone the text they finally started acting nicer around me and I left Fabina alone. That night we decided to make a plan to rescue Trixie and get her away from Rufus.

"Alright guy's meet back here and don't forget to tell Eddie because it is his girlfriend were rescueing...Sibuna." Nina said as we all put our hands to cover out eyes.

"Sibuna."

**A/N: There's the chapter guys hope you liked it.**

**Joy: AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is in The Third Person P.O.V, and I apolpgivr fot the shortness of the chapter if there is any shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 4: Fear_

Rufus walked into the barn to see Patricia barely awake on the ground and she was still staring at her bleeding wrist. Rufus smirked evilly as he walked over to the girl, and pulled out his knife. Rufus made a deep cut on Patricia's cheek as she screamed and looked over at him.

"W-What do you want?"

"Aw someone doesn't sound happy."

Patricia sneered at Rufus as he stabbed her in the stomache. Patricia cried out in pain as Rufus laughed mockingly at her. Patricia made sure that she didn't show Rufus the immense fear that was growing inside of her.

"I know your afraid of me Patricia so why doin't you show it." Rufus said as he stabbed Patricia in the arm and twisted the knife.

Patricia's walls finally cracked as the fear filled her body. Rufus watched the girl as he saw the fear seep in her eyes. Rufus dropped the knife and grabbed Patricia's head as he slammed it into the ground and saw her body go limp.

"Goodbye Patricia" Rufus walked out of the room leaving the door unlocked.

**-Line Line Line-**

Eddie, Joy, Fabian, Alfie, Nina, and Amber all walked over to the barn where Trudy was help before to see the door open and and a lifless looking Patricia sprawled on the floor her head was bleeding and shehad multiple cuts and bruises covering her body.

"Ya-Yacker, YACKER WAKE UP!" Eddie was shaking his girlfriend as the sound of an Ambulance is heard in the distance.

"I had Fabian call the Ambulance just in case this happened." Nina said as she hugged Joy to her chest.

Fabian nodded as the Perimedics aet Patricia onto a stretcher and put her into the back of the Ambulance.

"W-Will she be okay." Amber, Joy, and Nina say as they hug each other.

"There's no way to tell...THIS GIRL NEEDS IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION ASAP!" The Perimedic said as the doors closed and they raced off to the hospital.

**-Line Line Line-**

It had been a few hours since they excepted Patricia into the hospital as Sibuna was waiting in the waiting area. Eddie was pacing back and forth in thought as he was waiting for the information on Patricia, if she was okay or not.

"Patricia Willimson." The nurse said as the Sibuna's all stood up.

"Yes is she okay."

The Nurse smiled brodly at the little group as she looked at each of there faces.

"She's going to be just fine, you got her here just in time actually if you had waited any longer she would have most definetly have died." The nurse said as the Sibuna's all fisibly relaxed.

"What room is she in..." Nina asks as she feels Fabian take her hand in his.

"Room 317, go down the hall and 2 doors to the left." The nurse said as the Sibuna group nodded and raced down the hall.

**-Line Line Line-**

Patricia opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed with an annoyiong beeping in her ear.

"God will someone please shut of that alarm." Patricia said as a bunch of people collapsed on her.

"Oh thank god Patricia, you scared us." I heard Eddie,Nina, Joy, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber say all at once.

"YOU TOLD EDDIE!" I nearly exploded at this as the Sibuna's (all except Eddie) flinched.

The heart moniter spiked up as a bunch of Nurses ran in the room.

"Were going to have to ask you all to leave...CLEAR!" The nurse zaps Patricia with the shockey things as the group left the room in tears. After a few minutes Patricia's heart moniter returned to normaal and the Anubis residence were allowed back in the room.

"Just try not to get her to riled up, okay other then that she's fine." The head nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Alright Nurse." Eddie said as he walked back over to Patricia's side.

"I'm sorry we got you so Riled up Yacker, but I promise you we'll get the mask and destroy Rufus in his own game. He'll pay for what he did to you." Eddie whispered as Patricia nodded sleepily as the group left the room.

"Nina c-can I talk to you for a minute?" Joy asked when they left the hospital room and walked past the waiting area.

"Sure Joy, what did you want to talk about?" Nina asks as Joy drags her into a closet area.

"Ok you know why I've been so jelouse the past year and a half." Joy asks quitey.

"Yeah?" Nina asks.

"I wasn't jelouse because you stole Fabian from me, I was jelouse because I sorda...hadasmallcrushonyou." Joy said the last part really fast but Nina had caught it.

Nina smirked and walked closer to Joy as she pulled the girl up to her face by her shirt and kissed her. (**A/N: You guys had to tell the sexual tension between these to.**) Nina released Joy's face to see a dreamy look over her entire face.

"Does that answer your question." Nina whispers in Joy's ear as a loud shreik is heard behind them.

"JINA YAY!" Amber said as she hugged her friends close to her.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guy's hears the next chapter to Vera's Problem.**

**Patricia: What is this chapter about?**

**A/N: You and Eddie have some alone time in the hospital, and he asks you to go to the end of year prom with him.**

**Patricia: YAY!**

**A/N: *sweatdrops* um...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the plot.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 5: Hospital Visit's and Dissappearances_

Eddie Miller woke up with a huge smile on his face. Today he would get to visit Yacker and ask her to go to the end of year prom with him. Trudy gave him a hug (It was a Saturday so Rufus had held Patricia for approximatly a week) as he walked out of the house.

"Come back soon dearie." Eddie got in the cab and told the driver what hospital Patricia was staying in.

**-Line Line Line-**

Patricisia Williamson sat up in her bed a scream still lingering on her lips as she clutched her heart and looked aroiund her surroundings.

_Just a dream Patricia, he's not here. Calm down._ Patricia silently coached herself as the door to her room opened and Eddie walked in with a giant teddy bear that said 'Love You' and a bouquet of flowers in his right hand.

"Eddie...You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I wanted to, So did anyone ask you to the end of year prom yet?" Eddie asked as he set the teddy bear and flowers on the nightstand.

"No, but I hope someone does soon." Patricia said looking at Eddie.

Eddie caught the giff of her stare and got a giant smile on his face. Eddie took Patricia's hand as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Yacker would you like to-"

"Yes" Patricia said before Eddie could finish his sentence.

"You didn't let me finish?" Eddie said with a laugh as Patricia blushed a bit. (**A/N: I know Patricia's a bit OOC but I** just** couldn't help myself by doing a Nina/Fabian thing from the show.**)

"Sorry but I couldn't take the chance if somone walked in on you asking me like we did all the time the first term Nina came." Patricia said as Eddie gave her a confused look.

"Anyway, Patricia would you like to go to the end of year prom with me."

"Yes."

"yes, Wait Yes you said Yes?" Eddie asked shock written all over his face.

"Yes, Eddie I said yes." Patricia laughed as the American boy jumped up and put a fist in the air.

"YES VICTORY!"Eddie said as a nurse ran in the room.

"Shhh, this is a hospital."

"Sorry." Eddie slowly sat back down to see Patricia giggling on the bed holding her side.

**-Line Line Line-**

Eddie and Patricia talked until Visiting hours were over. Eddie got up and walked over to the Nurse before he left. Eddie slipped a note to her as he walked out of the room.

"Okay we need to keep Miss Williamson here for a few days to make sure her heath doesn't drop unexpectedly." The Nurse said as she met Eddie out in the hallway.

Eddie nodded and left the hospital unknown to him and everyone else that the Nurse was a fake.

**-Line Line Line-**

Rufus Zeno threw his disguise down the laundry chute as he walked back into Patricia's hospital room. Patricia was asleep on the bed with a small smile on her face unknown to her that she was about to disappear from the room.

"And this time I will make sure you die." Rufus sneered as he picked the girl up and walked out of the building through Patricia's bathroom window.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**Patricia: I thought he would have left me alone!**

**A/N: I couldn't resist bringing him back into the story, and also to make the story a little bit longer then my last one was.**

**Patricia: *groans***

**Rufus: And I thank you for that.**

**Eddie: *hits Rufus in the head with a Frying Pan* Yacker come on *drags Patricia out of the room.**

**A/N: REVIEW! And here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

_"What do you think your doing...NO! EDDIE! HELP!"_

**Joy: If you can guees who said that then you get a virtual cookie.**

**A/N: NO! MY COOKIE'S! *runs away to hide Virtual Cookie's**

**Joy: *rolls eyes* Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay this takes place the morning after Eddie asked Patricia to the end of year prom.**

**Eddie: *grabs me by my shirt* You better bring Yacker back to me unharmed.**

**A/N: I wouldn't say 'unharmed'. Now let me go before I change it to her being dead.**

**Eddie: *lets me go* You better be right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 6: Deals _

Nina was sitting in her room on her laptop when her phone started to ring with Patricia's ring tone.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

"Patricia, finally where are you."

"Not quite..." A man's voice that Nina immediatly recognized said.

"Rufus what do you want?" Nina asked as her girlfriend Joy walked up to her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh just to tell you that you, and your girlfriend better meet me in the clearing in the woods tonight at midnight. If you want to see Patricia alive again." Rufus sneered as the two heard a muffled scream in the background.

Joy grabbed the phone out of Nina's hand and put it up to her ear.

"You better hope you come with a protector because when I find you I'm going to kick your a-"

"JOY!"

"Tonight at Midnight, don't be late." Rufus said as he hung up the phone.

"Nina what are we going to do..." Joy asks as Nina brings her into a hug.

"We'll just have to wait and meet Rufus tonight for the trade." Nina said.

**-Line Line Line-**

Rufus hung up the phone and walked back into the warehouse to see a bound and gagged Patrcia chained to the wall. Rufus smirked and put his hand on the girl's chest as she tried to kick him.

"Now now Patricia, none of that if you want to get out of here unharmed. Well not completly unharmed, but you will be missing your v-card as you girl's call it.

"MMMMPPPPHHH!" Patricia shreiked as Rufus got a sadistic smirk on his face.

Rufus removed Patricia's gag as he put his hand to her chest again.

"What do you think your doing...NO! EDDIE! HELP!" Patricia shouts as Rufus covers her mouth with his hand.

(**A/N: I'm going to skip till after he does his deed because I don't feel like writing it in the story.**)

Rufus removes himself after he came inside Patricia as she stared hatefully at him, as he put his clothes on and then dressed her.

"I can dress myself, I don't want you touching me again." Patricia says as an aggrivated sigh escaped Rufus's mouth.

"If you want to see your friends again, I suggest you listen to me." Rufus whispers in Patricia's ear as her eyes widen.

Rufus finishes dressing Patricia in her civilian clothes as he drags her out of the warehouse and throws her in the back of his car.

"You better hope your friends didn't fall back on our deal." Rufus mumbles to himself as he hears quit sobbing coming from the back seat.

**-Line Line Line-**

"Nina are you sure were in the right place." Joy asked for the millionth time as Nina gave her an aggrivated look.

"Yes Joy Rufus said he would meet us here at midnight and look...it's midnight." Nina said as Rufus pulled up to them.

"Glad to see you didn't go back on our deal." Rufus pulled a broken looking Patricia out of his backseat as he pushed her to the ground and stepped on her back.

"RUFUS! LET HER GO!" Nina and Joy shout as Rufus smirks.

"Oh, I'll let her go alright when you give me my pay. Check your phone Joy." Rufus said.

Joy looked down at her phone to see a picture of a V and a card. Joy looked up with a fire burning in her eyes as she tackled Rufus to the ground.

"OH HECK NO!" Joy started punching Rufus bloody and had to have both Nina and Patricia pull her off him.

Rufus ran to his car and climbed in while driving away cursing under his breath. Joy calmed down and turned to hug both Nina and Patricia.

"Please don't hug me guys." Patricia said as she looked down towards the ground.

"Well the good thing is your safe. That's all that counts." Nina said as the three began walking back to Anubis house, all three of them unknown to the thing that was growing inside of Patricia.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**Eddie: I really hate you right now.**

**A/N: Sorry, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay this chapter takes place two months after Patricia is rescued from Rufus, and she foud out she was pregnant with the help of Joy, Nina, and Trudy.**

**Poppy: I'm coming into the story in this chapter aren't I?**

**A/N: Yes you are, and Mara and Eddie have beem secretly dating for over a month. *hears crash from kitchen* EDDIE STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN! *runs to kitchen***

**Eddie: MY COOKIE'S! *runs away***

**A/N: GET BACK HERE! *runs after Eddie***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 7: Sister's and Patricia leaves_

Jerome Clarke was sitting in his room thinking about his little sister Poppy and what she was getting into at her bourding house. Unknown to him Poppy was about to give him a surprise visit. Poppy walked up to Jerome and Alfie's shared room and quietly knocked on the door.

"Yeah it's open." Poppy heard Jerome say as she walked into the room.

"Hey Gerbil."

Jerome nearly jumped out of his skin when Poppy said that as he turned around to stare at you.

"God Poopy I thought you were Alfie...or Mara."

"What happened to you and Mara Gerbil?" Poppy asked as Mara snuck up to the closed door to listen into the conversation.

"I don't even know what I did wrong, she just up and dumped me on the spot at our last date." (**A/N: Let's just pretend that Jerome and Mara got together when they started seeing Jerome's dad**)

"But why?"

Eddie walked up to Mara to listen to Jerome and Poppy's conversation. Mara turned to Eddie with a sad look on her face. Eddie watched Mara as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes as he pulled her by the hand into the kitchen.

"I feel bad Eddie." Mara said as Eddie pulled her into his chest for a hug.

"Mara, you have to realize something. Jerome never wanted a steady relationship okay. He was a player and could never go into a steady relationship."

"Eddie, your still dating Patricia, this is wrong." Mara said as she tried to push away from Eddie.

"Mara, I want to be with you why don't you understand that." Eddie said as he kissed Mara's head.

"E-Eddie..." A small voice said from the doorway.

Eddie and Mara jumped apart to see a hurt looking Patricia standing there. Eddie tried to walk up to Patricia but she moved away from him as tears poured from her eyes.

"Yacker wait." Eddie tried to grab Patricia's arm but she moved away from him.

"No, Save it Eddie. I thought you were different from the other guy's in this school but appaently your not. I just came to tell you that I'm leaving...so goodbye." Patricia grabbed her suitcase and walked out of Anubis house.

_What did I just do..._ Eddie thought as he sat back down next to Mara.

**-Line Line Line-**

Patricia walked into the airport and went to get her plane ticket. Patricia grabbed her ticket and walked over to Security check in. Patricia went threough Security without a problem and looked down at her gate number.

"D13 leaves at 3:12 PM and the time right now is...2:00 PM so I have enough time to eat some dinner and then I'll go to the gate." Patricia thought out loud as she began walking toward the D terminal.

Patricia looked at her phone to see she got a new text from Joy saying...

_Trix,_

_Are you sure you want to go through with this?_

_Joy_

Patricia quickly types a reply as she sees a McDonalds. Patricia gets in line and clicks send on her reply that says...

_Joy,_

_Yeah I'm really sorry but I couldn't stand being around the cockroach known as Eddie._

_Trix :)_

Patricia ordered her food and waited for her change. (**A/N: I'm just going to skip to when she lands in America**) Patricia exits the plane and looks around her surroundings.

"Nina's gran should live around here somewhere." Patricia said as she began walking around the city.

Patricia bumped into someone and got knocked to the ground as an elderly voice called down to her.

"Patricia sweety is that you?" Nina's gran asked.

"Hi Miss Martin, I-I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple weeks." Patricia stuttered out.

"Of course you can sweetie." Nina's gran said as she helped Patricia with her bags.

**-Line Line Line-**

"AH!" Patricia shot awake screaming as Gran ran in the room. Patricia had been staying at the Martins for a few weeks and had been having nightmares every night ever since she got there.

"Patricia another nightmare." Gran asked as she walked in the room and turned on Patricia's night stand light.

Patricia nodded her head as fresh tears fell from her eyes and Gran enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Patricia said as suddenly a contraction hit her. "I-It can't be time...already."

Gran picked Patricia up and walked as fast as she could to her car and sat Patricia in the back seat of her Mini Van. Gran sped out of her parking spot and towards the hospital as another contraction hit Patricia and she started yelling at her to drive faster.

"It's going to be okay Patricia." Gran pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the building and started yelling. "MY GRANDAUGHTER IS ABOUT TO HAVE HER CHILD!" (**A/N: To clear up any confusion, I just thought that would be something Nina's gran would say in a time like this.**)

The Peramedics put Patricia in a wheelchair and wheeled her into a room as her contraction's became worse. A female doctor walked in the room and started coaching Patricia on when to push and when to breath.

"One last push Patricia I can see his head." The doctor said as Patricia gave one final push and the baby was free.

The nurses cleaned the now crying child as they wrapped him in a blue bonnet and blanket and then handed him to Patricia. Gran smiled as Patricia took her baby boy in her arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Gran asked.

**A/N: *drags a bleeding Eddie into the room* That's what you get for stealing my cookies.**

**Poppy: I didn't have a big part?**

**A/N: No but you will because you'll help Patricia with taking care of her child.**

**Poppy: Okay Neddie24Surviver needs some baby boy names so if you could shoot her a Review or a PM then that will help a lot.**

**A/N: The last name is going to stay Williamson.**

**Everyone (Minus Eddie): REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay this chapter happens at the same time as the other one, and in this one there will be a few time skips so stay with me please. This chapter is dedicated to Love2Write21 for the first name and Candylandg for the middle and last name (Even though it stay's Williamson)**

**Joy: So when will the first Time-Skip be.**

**A/N: I'll usually say by (doing this) so be weary and pay attention. *catches pillow***

**Eddie: H-How, d-did you see that!**

**A/N: I'm always aware Eddie, so you better watch your back.**

**Eddie: *gulps***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Vera's Problem_

_Chapter 8: Name's and Returning to Anubis_

"His name is going to be Eli Tyler Williamson." Patricia said as she yawned and handed Eli back to the doctor.

"You'll be able to leave in about a week from today." The doctor said as she put Eli in his crib.

"Your going to be a wonderful Mother Patricia, get some rest now dear." Gran said as Patricia nodded off into sleep.

(**A/N: I'm skipping to when Eli turns about 10 months old**)

"Patricia. You might want to see this." Gran shouts as she watches Eli try and stand up. (**A/N: Eli is a very smart baby, just like Rufus and he looks like Rufus only with a mixture of Patricia here and there. Eli had learned to crawl at 4 months old.**)

Patricia runs in the room to see Eli take a few steps and then fall on his tush with a little laugh. Patricia walked over to Eli and scooped up the still giggling child as he looked at Patricia with his Blue green eyes. Patricia set's Eli down again and takes a few steps away.

"Come on Eli you can do it, come to Mommy." Patricia clapped her hands as Eli stood up again and began walking and stumbling towards Patricia. "That's it baby, come on a few more steps...there you go." Patricia said as Eli made it to her arms and fell in her lap.

"Your friend's will be very surprised at how you act now Patricia." Gran said as Patricia looked over at her.

"I'm going back, I'll think it's time they know why I left...well all except Nina and Joy." Patricia said.

"I think that would be best, what time are you leaving." Just then a car horn is heard and Patricia looks sheepishly at Gran.

"That would be right now."

(**A/N: Again skipping to when Patricia get's to Anubis.**)

_What if they don't want to see me again..._ Patricia thought as she picked up Eli and her bags and walked up to the house tipping the Cabbie on her way.

Eli played with Patricia's hair as she knocked on the door and heard shuffling on the other side.

"I wonder who that could be." Joy said as she opened the door to see a smiling Patricia holding a little baby in her arms.

"Pa-Patricia, what are you doing here!" Joy said as the rest of Anubis ran out to see her.

"Who's kid is that." Alfie asks as Patricia sets Eli on the ground and walks into the living room.

"Just watch...Come on Eli come to Mommy." Patricia said as Everyone (Except Nina and Joy) looked shocked.

Eli stood up and hobbled over to Patricia only falling once causing him to laugh. Eli landed in Patricia's lap as she hugged him to her chest.

"This is why I left guy's, I didn't know if I was ready to have a kid...so I went to America and stayed with Nina's Gran until Eli was born. His full name is Eli Tyler Williamson." Patricia said as Eli giggled a little.

**A/N: A short chapter today, this chapter was just a filler for the next few chapters.**

**Eddie/Joy: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's I'm taking a break from this story so I can focus on a new one I'm writing that is in Patricia's P.O.V. Hope you guy's check it out...**

**Neddie24Surviver**


End file.
